Princess of the Akatsuki: From the Start
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura Senju, a loving child who was left in Konoha during the Kyuubi attack. 3 years later, 3 Akatsuki members find her in the forest alone and they bring her to the hideout. What happens if the Leader was the child's father? Sakura's Fate is sealed. Main Couple is AkatSaku and Multi X Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara! Hurry up!" Sasori of the Red Sands, Deidara the master of clay and Tobi the childlish ninja were on their way back from a mission to steal the Elemental Scroll. "I am! You don't have to be so cranky!" "Tobi! Where are you?!" "Shhh! You'll wake her up!" "Eh?!" Tobi was carrying a cloth in his arms. "Tobi, what are you carrying, un?" "No! You'll wake her up!" "Give me that!" Deidara grabbed the cloth from the masked man and peeked into it. "What's in it?" Sasori asked. "It's a child!" Yes, it was a child that looked like she was 3 years old. She had pink hair and she was so young. "Tobi says we can't leave her!" "Yeah! I will not abandon her, un!" Sasori looked at the child's face. She looked like a cherry blossom and he couldn't ignore her cuteness. "Fine! But hide her." Tobi put her back in his arms on the way back to the base.

"We're back! Where is Leader and Konan?" Sasori asked his fellow teammate Itachi Uchiha. "They have gone on a mission." Sasori felt relieved. "Ok! Meet Itachi!" "Tobi!" Sasori was panicking. "Uhh…..What is that?" "Hi…." Tobi introduced the girl to Itachi. "I promise I'll explain this later but now-" "Oh….My…..Gosh….Is that a child?!" A Man that looked like half man and half fish shouted. "That's it! I'll hide her in my room, un!" Deidara carried the baby and went to his room. "Ok…Deidara is going to hide you in Deidara's Room. Be quiet and don't make a mess." As Deidara was about to leave his room the child said "Ok DeiDei!" Deidara blushed as he closed the door.

30 minutes later

"We're back! Where is Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame?" An Orange haired man with piercings and a girl with blue hair entered the hideout. "They are in Deidara's room." A man that had sides of a venus flytrap at his sides answered back. "Thank you Zetsu. Let's go Pain." "Right, Konan!" They walked up the stairs and went into Deidara's room. They opened the door and they were shocked on what they saw. It was Itachi, Kisame and Sasori fell asleep on the floor while Deidara slept beside a pink haired infant.

Later

"She looks so cute!" The blue haired woman named Konan cradled the child in her arms. "Can we keep her?" Konan asked. "Ok Konan. She will make a very strong heir to the Akatsuki." Nagato or Pain fell in love with the child and he adopted her. "What should we name her?" "I want to name her Akane!" Sasori screamed. Akane means Brilliant red. "I want name her Hana!" Hana means flower or favourite. Tobi shouted. "I want to name her Kimiko!" Kimiko is empress child. Zetsu got into the fight of Name the Child. "I want to name her Shinimi!" That meant death. Hidan said the name. "I want to name her Rin!" Kazuku was in this too. "I want to name her Saki!" Itachi screamed and shrieked. Then everything came silent. "What about Sakura?" Pain asked. "That's a great name!" "Girl, your name is Sakura!" "Sakura?" The girl smiled. You could tell she is happy with that name. She was sleepy and Konan carried her to her room. "Mama…." "Yes, I'm your mama…" Konan was happy that she was a mother.

Later that same day

"WAKE UP MY BABY THEN YOU DIE!" The whole Akatsuki never went near Konan's room ever again. Pain entered the room to see the child. He checked her wrist and gasped. He called Konan to the room. "Konan look at her wrist." Konan gasped at what she saw. It was a mark. The mark looked like a dragon tattoo. "Nagato, this child is our real child. The one that we lost during the time when Kyuubi attacked the village…." You see, Konan gave birth to a child 3 years ago but the Kyuubi attacked Konan and Nagato so they left their child in front of the orphanage. Konan was crying tears of joy and Nagato was full of happiness. "She is the heir of the Senju clan!" Nagato and Konan were Senju and the Senju clan was a forgotten clan that had extreme power. Nagato, Konan and Sakura were the only Senju left alive after the Uchiha clan murdered and slaughtered the Senju clan. "We are also the Rain leaders so she will take care of Rain when we're gone. She is the Princess of Rain as well." Konan informed. "I will train her. She will be the strongest Shinobi in the Ninja world. She will inherit the Senju Clan's power. She will fulfil the Senju prophecy of that a child with pink hair will be the heir and descendant of the leader. She will unleash the Power of the Element Dragons. She will defeat the Jinchuuriki and lead the Akatsuki to peace!" With those words Sakura's fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok! I got the 2nd Chapter right here! **

**Sakura: And Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Why hello again, Nagato Senju." "What are you doing here Orochimaru?!" Orochimaru entered the Akatsuki base. "I have come here to collect your child. Now give her to me." "No! You will never touch her!" Konan was in rage. "Fine, I'll get her myself." Orochimaru grabbed the child from Konan's arms. Sakura cried. Orochimaru was about to escape but Sasori and Deidara were at the door. "We will not let you leave until you give back the child!" Kisame and Itachi were in front of Orochimaru. Konan grabbed the child from the monster and tried to calm her down. Kazuku and Zetsu were about to attack. "Tobi, hide Sakura. Keep her safe." Konan pleaded Tobi. "Tobi will hide her!" Tobi grabbed the child and ran. "I will not let you turn her to an experiment!" They all fought.

* * *

To Tobi

"Shush….Konan told me to hide you." Sakura pulled Tobi's mask and revealed his face. Sakura smiled. "Obito will take care of you. Call me Tobi, ok!" Sakura fell asleep in Obito's arms. Tobi hid her behind his coat just in case someone bad came in and tried to search for her. "La la la la…." Tobi san her a lullaby to make her keep quiet.

* * *

To the Fight

"You win this time Senju but I'll be back!" Orochimaru disappeared with a puff of smoke. "What are we going to do Pain? He'll be back for her." "Don't worry. I will train her with the powerful Jutsu's I know." Kona entered Tobi's room and she saw Tobi singing Sakura to sleep, carrying her like a mom. Konan closed the door to leave her daughter in peace.

* * *

Next Day

Konan and Nagato went on a mission that day. It is 8:00 in the morning and Sasori is making breakfast for Sakura. "Sasori, what in the f***ing world is that?!" "It's a baby! You didn't hear the news? And don't say those stuff in front of her!" "Fine Bi- I mean Sasori."

* * *

Later

"Come on, say Sa-So-ri…" "Say Dei-da-ra…" Sasori and Deidara were arguing on what Sakura should ay but Sakura said, "F**k!" "Hidaaaaaaaan! Look what you did!" "What did I do?" "You thought Sakura how to say bad words!" "Just wait till we tell this to Konan, un!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Can somebody say it!**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto!**

"Hidaaan! What did you teach her?!" Konan looked scary to Hidan who taught Sakura how to swear. "I didn't do it!" "I won't show mercy!" Konan chased him with a Samurai Katana and tried to slice him in half but she failed. "You will regret this soon…." Konan walked away. "Hidan, you are toast." Sakura looked at him. "Since when do you talk like that?" Hidan asked. "Ever since you got in trouble." Sakura and Hidan's glaring contest began

Later

"How long can you keep this up?" Hidan's eyes were burning while Sakura's eyes were still normal. "I will win this." Sakura answered. "I can't take it anymore! I need water!" Hidan looked for the nearest liquid. Then he saw Itachi with a cup. "Give me that!" Hidan poured the water in his eyes but then he started screaming again. "Aaaah! What was that?!" "It was pepper juice." "AAAH! It burns!" Hidan was rolling on the floor screaming. "He'll be fine." Itachi said to Sakura. "Yeah, he'll fall asleep." The 2 left Hidan rolling on the floor screaming.

"Sakura, use Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sakura activated her eyes. "Very good, your training is finished." Itachi and Sakura were training. "Itachi-san, is it true that Hidan hates me?" Sakura asked. "No, he loves you but he doesn't like showing stuff like that in public." "Oh, ok! Thank you Itachi!" Sakura was dismissed.

Later

Hidan was in charge to keep Sakura not bored. "What do you want to do?" "I don't know. You're in charge of that." Sakura stared at Hidan for a long time. Suddenly Sakura was coughing. "Sakura?" Hidan noticed that Sakura was coughing very hard. "Sakura, you have a fever!" Hidan carried a sick Sakura to the bathroom. "Drink this." Hidan held a teaspoon of medicine. "No! It tastes horrible!" Sakura shut her mouth. "Come on! You'll get worse!" "No!" "Fine, I'll make Sasori kiss you!" I'm fine with that!" Sakura made Hidan look very dumbfounded. Hidan made a sigh. "I'll make Kazuku give you allowance each day." "Deal!" Sakura drank the medicine that Hidan gave her. Hidan brought Sakura to her room. "Now, sleep!" "But I can't!" "Why?" "Snake man will get me." "No he will not. How about a bed time story?" "Yay! I want the story to be about Deidara being a girl!" Hidan told the story but Sakura fell asleep right away. "Goodnight Sakura." Hidan left Sakura peacefully asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok! Pls review and can someone say the disclaimer?**

**Gaara and Sakura: We will! Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto!**

* * *

It has been a week ever since Orochimaru paid a visit. Pain and Konan went to go on another mission. Sakura is left with Sasori, Deidara,Tobi and Itachi since the others went on missions too. Sakura was playing with one of the dolls that Sasori gave her then suddenly. "I'm baaaaack!" Orochimaru is back. "There isssss no one to protect you….Now….Come with meeee…." "Over our dead body!" Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi said at the same time. "Weaken Siren!" ItaSasoDeiTobi fell to the ground screaming in pain. Sakura was crying in fear. "Now….Come with me…." "No….Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sakura's eyes flashed back and forth from her green eyes to Sharingan. Sakura pointed her fist to Orochimaru and opened it. "Aaaaaaaaa!" Orochimaru flew backwards and his body slammed to the wall. "You hurt them!" Sakura's eyes turned ice blue. The others were watching and staring at Sakura. "S-Sakura?!" Sasori asked in shock. " Kori no Ryu!" Behind Sakura's back was a dragon. It looked like an Ice dragon. The dragon was flying to Orochimaru and then it froze him. The battle was over and the 3 year old won. "Snake B***h." Sakura's eyes turned back to green and the dragon went inside her body then Sakura passed out. Tobi was able to catch Sakura before she fell to the ground. "Tobi thinks Sakura should rest." Tobi touches her forehead. "Tobi says that Saku-chan has a fever." Sakura was laid on Tobi's bed and the blankets covered her body except the head. "What are we gonna do about Orochimaru?"Sasori asked. Orochimaru was frozen in a block of ice. "Let's bring him somewhere far away from the hideout." Itachi answered. Itachi summoned ravens then it carried the ice coffin somewhere north.

An hour later, Pain and Konan returned home. "What happened? Where is Sakura?" Konan asked "She has a fever and I guess you are wondering why the living room has a holne in the wall right?" Sasori replied. Sasori and Itachi explained everything. "Orochimaru wants to turn her to a vessel. So you said she had the Sharingan?" Pain asked. "Yes but that's not all. She summoned an ice dragon then it froze Orochimaru." "I can't believe it….She summoned Kori no Ryu." Pain noted. "But she's too young to summon her." Konan spoke in shock. "She is the descendant of Harashima Senju. I wasn't even able to summon them at the age of 10!" Pain said. **Clash! Cling! Clang!** "What was that?" "Deidara and Tobi are trying to make medicine for Sakura."

To TobiDei

"Tobi! You have to just add the strawberry to the mixer!" "Sorry, Senpai!" The medicine making isn't going well. "We just have to bring this to Sakura." Deidara has a cup of Fever medicine in his hand. Tobi opens the door and finds Sakura awake in bed. "Sakura, drink this." "O-Ok Deidara-san." Sakura took the cup and drank it. "Is mama and papa home?" "Yes. Come on, I'll bring you to your mom." Deidara carried Sakura to the living room. "Hi mama…Hi papa…" "Sakura!" Deidara put Sakura down and Sakura walked to her mom. "I'm so glad you're ok…" Konan said. Sakura notices that Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were hurt. "Haku Ryu…" A dragon came out of her. It was White dragon. "Heal." The Dragon surrounded ItaSasoDeiTobi and healed them. The dragon went back inside the body. Sakura went back to sleep. "She can control them. I will train when the time comes but first I have to seal the dragons first so that they won't just come out when she can't control them. Nagato does hand signs then a mark appeared at her wrist. "When the time is right she will unleash it."

The next day

"Sakura, you will stay here in the Sand. We will stay here for a few days. Mommy and Daddy has to meet the Kazakage ok. Bye!" (P.S the Sand is allies with the Akatsuki.)Konan and Nagato left Sakura at the park. Sakura walked around the park and saw a boy crying. "Why are you crying?" Sakura asked the red headed boy. "Everyone thinks I am a monster!" "I don't think you're one." "Aren't you going to run away from me?" "No. Will you be my friend?" "Really? Ok!" "Let's play!" Sakura and Gaara played for a few hours. "Looks like my son has a friend!" "Dad?" "Mom?" There was Konan and the Kazkage in front of the 2 kids. "Gaara, is this your girlfriend?" The 2 kids blushed. Konan and the Kazakage were talking about some stuff. "Hey Sakura, will we be friends forever?" Gaara asked . "Yeah!" Sakura answered.

On the way back to the hideout

"Sakura, what's that boy's name?" "Gaara." "Oh! The Kazakage is his father! We are moving are base near the Sand so that evil Snake boy will not find you, ok?" "Ok, mama!" Sakura is so happy that she will see Gaara again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

"Father may I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "Yes my child." "Can I be an Akatsuki member when I get older?" "Yes you can!" "Promise?", "Promise!"

Later

"Oh my gosh!" Itachi shouted. "What happened Itachi?" Nagato asked. "S-Sakura obtained the highest rank of Sharingan. Enternal Sharingan!" Sakura smiled. "I am stronger than Itachi-san!"

Later

"We are going to play Soccer. First you kick the ball like this. Try it!" Deidara showed her how to play and Sakura tried to kick the ball. She missed twice. "No no no! You have to do it like-" Sakura kicked the ball at full strength and aimed it at Deidara. The ball hit Deidara in his part. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE!" It ended with Deidara sitting in a couch with an ice pack.

10 years later

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Sakura turned 13 today. "Tobi wants to give Tobi's gift to Sakura!" Tobi gave the gift to Sakura and found an Anbu mask. "Thank you Tobi-san!" It was Kazuku's turn. "Thank you uncle Kazuku! I just won the lottery! And a million dollars!" Then Zetsu's turn. "Thanks Zetsu-san!" Zetsu gave Sakura cherry blossom seeds. Now it's Kisame's turn. "Yes! I got the fish dagger! Thanks Kisame!" Now it's Itachi's turn. "Thank's Itachi! Now whoever who has the sharingan it won't work on me!" Itachi gave Sakura a scroll that contains a way how to block the Sharingan. Now it was Sasori's turn. "Thank you a million times! Thank you Sasori-kun!" Sasori gave Sakura his puppets.(You will see what she'll do with them in some chapters.) Now it's Deidara's turn. "Deidara this is the best present ever!" A supply of detonating clay and C0,C1,C2,C4 and the powerful of all C5. Now it was Konan's turn. "This, you will use." Konan handed her a case. Sakura, opened it . It was a case with ninja supplies. "That's not all." Konan held up an Akatsuki cloak. "Aiiiieee!" "Sakura, you are old enough to be a ninja now." Nagato spoke. "Thank you dad!" "That's not all. You will go to Konoha and have a team and you will enter the chunin exams!"

The next day

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I want to be a ninja and compete in the Chunin Exams." "Welcome to Konoha. You are assigned to Team 7." Sakura and the 3rd Hokage spoke. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Sakura left the Building and went the training rounds to find Team 7.

Later at the Training Grounds

Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. "I'm gonna win this time teme!" They were aiming punches at each other then suddenly Sakura appeared of nowhere and blocked their attacks. The 2 were shocked to see it. Sakura was wearing red tank top and black shorts. "Now will you 2 just shut your fists and calm down!" "Naruto Sasuke this is our new member. Introduce yourselves." A man with white hair announced."My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my goal is to become Hokage!" The blonde boy spoke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My goal is to kill my brother Itachi Uchiha and avenge my clan." Sakura was thinking: 'Woah…He is really foolish.' "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sensei." The white headed man introduced himself. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I almost hate everything but I love less." "What is your goal Sakura?" Naruto asked. "That I can't tell you." "Help! Naruto!" "Konohamaru!" Naruto ran following a child being chased by someone. Team 7 followed. "Let me go!" Konohamaru screamed. "No way brat!" A man with make-up answered. "Let him go Kankuro!" Sakura shouted. "?!" Kankuro was shocked to see the pink haired girl. "You again!" Kankuro looked mad. "Do you want to fight?!" "I wanted to fight you! But you ran away from me when you stole my apple!" "Well for the first time you can finally fight me!" "Fine!" Kankuro brought out a puppet. Karasu. "Ha! That puppet can't defeat mine!" Sakura brought out a puppet. "No! Sasori's dead! How did you get Haraku?!" "Hmph!" Haraku was a legendary puppet made by Sasori. "Grrrr…." They were about to attack but someone spoke. "Stop it Kankuro. You're a disgrace to our village." A red headed boy appeared. "Fine. Karasu return." "Haraku return." The 2 puppets returned to their masters. The red headed boy and Sakura had eye contact. "How's your mother, Sakura?" The red headed boy asked. "She's well. How's your dad, Gaara?" "He's well." "YOU 2 KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Team 7 and Kankuro screamed. "We do. I'll be seeing you in the Chunin exams. What are you representing?" Gaara spoke. "I am representing Rain. Let's go." Team 7 walked away.

Later

"Sakura, how do you know this guy?" Sasuke asked. "Old friend." Sakura was thinking: 'Gaara, you changed…'

The Chunin Exams begin


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: The time has come to unleash the Chapter 4. Can someone say it?**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto: Please review!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Sasuke, do you know that there will be a little NaruSaku?**

**Sasuke: AAAAA! NO!**

**Me: Hehehe….Now to the show!**

The Chunin Exams began. (I want to skip the test stages first so that I will make the action faster P.S Sasuke still doesn't have the cursed seal yet and Sakura's hair is still long..) Genma was going to announce the fights. "Here are the matches for today's exam :

Naruto vs Kiba

Hinata vs Neji

Temari vs Shikamaru

Sakura vs Kankuro

and some other ninjas that will fight. (Sasuke and Gaara will be at the next round.)(Orochimaru hasn't appeared yet.)

"Naruto I know you can do it!" Sakura screamed. "I can do it!" Naruto shouted. "Too late!" Kiba informed. He was about to attack Naruto but Naruto dropped the bomb. "AA!" Kiba fainted after Naruto dropped the **bomb.** "Kiba is unable to battle. Naruto wins!" Genma announced.

Hinata was almost killed by her own cousin and is sent to the emergency room.

Temari was captured by Shikamaru's Shadow imitation technique. Shikamaru was going to make her give up but Shikamaru lost due to loss of chakra.

"I'll beat you this time!" Kankuro shouted at the pink hired girl. "Forget it!" "Let the battle begin!"

"Karasu!" Kankuro released his puppet. "Haraku! Hiruko 2! Swan!" 3 puppets appeared in front of Sakura. Haraku looked female and she had red hair and she wore a kimono. Swan has white hair and she wore a fish net shirt and black shorts. Hiruko was Sasori's prized puppet that was cloned appeared too. Kankuro was shocked. "Like what you see? Hiruko! Attack!" Sakura used the puppet control technique. Chakra strings appeared and she used Hiruko to try to attack Karasu. Karasu dodged but lost its arm. "You have been trained under Sasori haven't you? No one but Sasori can control Hiruko!" "Hell Yeah, I summon the Puppet army!" Suddenly hundreds of puppets appeared behind Sakura. "I summon Sand Puppet Army!" Hundreds of puppets appeared behind Kankuro. They started fighting causing dust. "Where are you girly?" Kankuro teased. "Over here!" Sakura was in front of him. "Where are my puppets?" "Did you think that Sasori's version couldn't defeat your version? I punched them all without my army. Kankuro punched Sakura's arm but as he punched it, his hand was stuck. "What did you do to my hand?!" Another Sakura appeared behind the Sakura that Kankuro had hit. "You just punched my clay puppet." "What are you going to do? An evil smirk appeared in Sakura's face. "This isn't just ordinary clay. This is detonating clay!" Kankuro gasped. "Don't worry. It's a C1." "What?!" "Don't worry. You'll live." Sakura ran far away from Kankuro. "Katsu!" **Boom!**

Kankuro was alive. "I forfeit!" He shouted. "Sakura Senju wins!" "Sorry Kankuro." Sakura went to Kankuro's side and starts to heal him. "Thanks Sakura." "No problem. It's a sorry gift after I nearly exploded your hand. Sasuke was shocked. He never knew that was how strong that girl is. Neji was observin her for if he ever has to fight her he would be prepared. Gaara had a smirk while he had eye contact with Sakura from above. Sakura smiled back to Gaara.

The next day

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the path of life." Kakashi waltz right into the scene of a bench were Team 7 was waiting for their sensei. "You liar!" They all shouted at their sensei. Kakashi was a fan of the Icha Icha books written by Naruto's Godfather, Jiraiya. "We are going on a mission to retrieve a scroll, right now. Let's get moving!" Kakashi walked towards the forest. "He expects us to hurry up when we expect that he gets here early." Sakura whispered to her teammates.

Later

"We found the scroll! Let's go!" Sasuke says. "Not sssooo fasssst." Sakura looked half shocked and half scared. "Run! Get out of here!" Sakura shouted. "Why? Why are you so scared?" Kakashi asked. "You don't understand! He wants me and he'll kill you if you fight!" Sakura explained quickly. "Hello my vessssel." "O-Orochimaru?!" Orochimaru was behind the girl but she was able to run away from the snake. "I forgot to give you my birthday present to you after I left the group." "Run….Run!" They all ran but Orochimaru grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura looked at Orochimaru but he wasn't there. Sakura saw a village. She saw her younger self. She was playing. But then the village started to burn. She saw Orochimaru running after her young self. He slaughtered innocent lives that died trying to protect her. The real Sakura looked like she was going to cry. She screamed holding her head to the ground. Her teammates saw her. Orochimaru was going to attack her but then. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Sakura was mad. Orochimaru was sent flying. His body smashed the trees behind him. "You monster! You killed innocent lives just to take me as your vessel!?" Sakura shouted. Kakashi gasped after the statement. "You brat! You will be my vessel! I will have to kill them!" Orochimaru threatened Sakura. "No…You destroyed my old home…." Black chakra and essence surrounded Sakura in a shape of a dragon. "Yes, my vessel. Release her….Release the monster within you…." Orochimaru had an evil smile. "Aaaa!" Naruto was holding his head. "Naruto! What's going on with you!" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was worried.

Kakashi's POV

I have seen it happen. Naruto was going to release Kyuubi. Good thin everybody knows that he was a good guy and knew he is the vessel of Kyuubi. What about Sakura? What about Orochimaru? Does he have connection with Sakura? What's going on? Sakura couldn't possibly be the….No…She is?!

Normal POV

"Naruto, are you alright?!" "S-Sakura…." Naruto's eyes turned red. Sasuke knew this. He was losing his control. "R-Rika….I will save you…." Naruto's red eyes turned half blue.

Naruto's mind

"Kyuubi, what's going on?!" "Rika! Oh no. She's gone haywire!" "Who's Rika?" "She is the 11 tails! The 2nd level of the Tailed beasts, she is the only one left alive." "What is that level?" "Dragons….She is the only one alive. The others are dead and if Orochimaru gets her, we are all going to die…. Please…Let me have control. I'm begging you. Please…." "Ok. Take over my body."

Normal POV

Naruto's eyes turned fully red. Naruto ran to Sakura. "Rika! Say something!" Naruto looked at her wrist. There was a seal but it disappeared. "K-Kyuubi?" Sakura's Rinnegan turned into purple eyes. "Rika….I will kill you Orochimaru!" But Orochimaru was gone. Nothing was left but a cloth. It had a red could on it and the backround was black. Sakura's eyes returned to the green eyes. Naruto's eyes were normal too. Naruto held Sakura close to him. "N-Naruto…." "Sakura, what?" Naruto asked as he carried her. "Thank you….Say hi to Kyuubi…." Sakura fell asleep. Naruto felt weird when she said say hi to Kyuubi. She spoke in a different voice when she said that statement.

Naruto's Mind

"Naruto, may I ask you something?" Kyuubi asked. "Sure, what is it?" "Do you love that girl?" "Yes, I loved her by the very minute I saw her." "You must protect her! I loved Rika too. She was my best friend and my crush." "Eh?!"

Normal POV

While they were carrying her back to Konoha, they met familiar faces. The Sand Siblings met them face to face. "What happened to her?" Gaara asked. "She got attacked by Orochimaru." Sasuke answered. The Sand Siblings disappeared.

Naruto's mind

"If you kiss her, I will kill you….." Kyuubi said in a mad voice. "What's wrong Kyuubi?" "Shukaku…..He is my Love Rival! We both love Rika and we are still Rivals!" "Ooooh! Jealous!" "I am not jealous!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don**'**t own Naruto!**

"M-Mom….He attacked me…." Sakura said to her mom in a sad voice. "Don't worry….He will not get you. Deidara and Sasori, get over here!" Her mom called those 2. "What is it?!" Deidara asked. "You 2 will be Sakura's permanent body guards!" Sasori and Deidara's mouth flew open.

* * *

"Sakura, what happened to you yesterday?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "I can't tell you, Sasuke." "We have the day off so you can do anything." Kakashi went back to reading his book. "Ok, bye guys!" Sakura left the scene.

* * *

"Ice Cave!" Sakura shouted. Ice surrounded a flower and covered it. "Orochimaru will pay! Freezer!" Sakura pointed her hand to a pond then it froze. "He threatened to kill my family just for my power! How dare he?!" Sakura froze a bird on the tree.

"I can't believe that she is so heartless." Naruto whispered as he saw Sakura freeze her surroundings. "I think she is more heartless than Gaara. Someone is coming!"

"Hey Gaara, how's your siblings?" "Their fine and Kankuro has gone crazy to see that you have legendary puppets." Gaara sat down with Sakura on the edge of the stream.

Naruto's mind

"Touch her Shukaku and you die!" Kyuubi growled. "Kyuubi's got a crush!" "Oh hell yeah I do!" Kyuubi shouted.

"So Sakura, does your mom still think you and I are…you know…" "Yeah, apparently she does still ask me." "Sakura, remember the first day we met in the Sand?" "Oh yeah, I still remember that day…." "You still remember our promise?" Gaara asked. "Yes Gaara, I still remember." "I think I found a way to make this permanent." Gaara took out a knife and cut his and her hand. Then he put his wrist against hers. "Do you swear to keep our promise?" Gaara asked. "I swear to keep our promise." "Till the very end of our lives?" "I do." Gaara took sand and wrapped it around their hands. Sakura summoned water. "Desert of Ice Alliance!" The Ice and Sand merged and it turned to a bracelet. "Hold it right there Shukaku!" There was Naruto with red eyes. Sakura and Gaara's heads went up as their eyes change. "Why if it isn't Kyuubi, my rival!" "Stinky Racoon!" "Niney!" "Stop it you 2 or I'll rip out both of your hearts!" "Hmph! I don't have all the fun!" "Stop it! I better let Sakura out. She and Inner are going to kill me!" "Why can't you just take over her body?" "No! This girl has a life! And if I don't let her out, I'll die!" Sakura's eyes turned back to her normal eyes just like Naruto and Gaara. "Uh, what just happened?" Sakura asked. "Sakura-chan!" A red headed boy who is not Gaara appeared with a blonde boy with long hair. "Sasori-kun, you're not supposed to reveal yourself! Does mom know about this?!" "She does! She needs you back at base." "Sasori, I thought you died?" Gaara looked dumbfounded "Whatever! Sasori-danna is immortal! So is the Aka-""Deidara, You are not supposed to give out info to a Leaf ninja! Well a Sand ninja could be fine but not a Leaf ninja!" "Sakura what-" "Be quiet! This is urgent! Don't tell this to anyone!" "Sakura, we need to go, un!" "Hai! Bye guys!" Sakura disappeared with the 2 cloaked men.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura: This chapter is really sad for me and Shika-kun...**

**Shikamaru: Blossom Kunoichi don't own Naruto and if she does, she could make couples canon!**

5 years later

Sakura's POV

It has been almost 5 years since Sasuke left Team 7. I hadn't heard a word from the Akatsuki yet ever since. My dad told me that they were busy. I have been training with Tsunade- shishou and I have become stronger. Naruto is back! "Sakura-chan, we have to go to Tsunade's office!" "Hai, Naruto-kun!" We ran to the office with lightning speed.

"I have good news and half the bad news for Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the Leaf Village!" "Woo-hoo! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed. I was shocked, frustrated and mad. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." I left the office with Naruto following me to the door.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, you're back!" Naruto greeted him. "Who's that ugly girl?" Karin asked. "Her name is Sakura." "Sasuke, you follow me."

* * *

10 days later

I cried and cried. I was running away from them. I bumped into someone. "Sakura, why are you crying?" "Sh-Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" "I was just heading up to the hills. Do you want to join me?" "Yeah, sure…" We headed to the hills.

"So, why were you crying?" I leaked a few tears then I started. "It started 10 days ago. Karin and Sasuke were there. They….They turned everyone against me! Lee….Ino….Sai….Kakashi….EVEN NARUTO! The only ones that didn't do this to me is you and Hinata…." I cried more. "Shush Sakura….It's ok…" "Thank you Shikamaru…." "We better go, it's almost dark. I'll walk you home. Shikamaru walked me home.

"Thank you Shikamaru…" I went inside but I was shocked to see what happened. "Karin, what are you doing in my house?" "I bought it. Now, bye bye!" She slammed the door. Shikamaru was still there. "Karin bought my house…." "Let's just take a walk." "O-Ok, Shikamaru…."

* * *

"Sakura, she is ruining your life!" Shikamaru felt raged to see that Karin took everything away. "S-Shikamaru…." I took my forehead protector and a kunai from my pouch. "It's fine with me, just for you to be happy." "Thank you Shikamaru for everything." "I love you Sakura." "I love you Shikamaru.." I slashed my forehead protector without hesitating then I ran. I saw Shikamaru try to hide his tears by putting his sleeves to his eyes. "Thank you for Everything….Goodbye Konoha!" I disappeared into the dark.

* * *

I saw the hideout. "Dad! Dad, let me in!" Someone opened the door. It was Sasori. "Sakura?" I hugged Sasori with tears. He brought me in the hideout and I sat down on the couch. Sasori gave me a blanket. "Everyone is against me…." I cried more. "Who was that Sasori?" There was Deidara. "Deidara?!" I hugged him too. "Sakura, why are you here?" I cried even harder gripping Deidara's cloak. "It looks like as if she was broken. We should tell this to Leader-sama." Deidara spoke. Deidara carried me to my old room. "Now sleep. You'll need it." I obeyed the order as Deidara left the room. "Shikamaru…." I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day

No one's POV

"D-Dad, they took away everything. They sold my home….They forgot me and replaced me with Karin. The only people that didn't want me to leave was Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga. Even that Kyuubi vessel did that to me ever since that Uchiha bastard returned!" Sakura eyes were in flames. "Daughter, have you gained Rinnegan?" "No. I didn't gain it yet." Nagato hugged his daughter. "You will train. You will become stronger than Konoha that they will want you back." "I will not return to Konoha. I want revenge…" Nagato can see hatred in her soul and she was proud of it. Itachi, who was supposed to be dead appeared."Itachi, I thought you died?" "I faked it!" "Itachi, get Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame. They all arrived in the office in 10 minutes. "You will all go on a mission to get the Scroll of Flames from the Konoha Ninja who are delivering it to some random person." "Hai, Leader-sama!" Sakura and the other members left the room.

In Konoha

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Tsunade shouted at her assistant, Shizune. "I-I don't know, Anbu said she was running away from the village." "GET ME ALL THE BEST SHINOBI IN KONOHA! GET ME ANBU! GET ME ROOKIE 9 AND GET ME THE S.W.A.T, NAVY AND THE AIR FORCE!"

Later

"What do you want Granny Tsunade? I was eating my Ramen of the Day." "YOU BAKA, SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME HAS GONE MISSING!" "Hn….Who is that?"Sasuke asked as if he doesn't care. "You will go on a mission to find a certain someone." "Yes ma'am!" Hinata and Shikamaru answered. "Who is that person?" Sasuke asks. "Sakura Haruno."

At the Akatsuki

"Here, according to Tsunade they'll arrive at this spot." Sakura pointed at the area near the bushes that they are hiding in. "You are very smart for a Kunoichi Sakura." "Thank you Kisame. I appreciate that compliment."

Back to Konoha

"Who cares about that freak? She's just a useless girl." "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY APPRENTICE IS WEAK?!" Tsunade looked lie as if she was going to kill Karin. Karin started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "T-That…Hahaha…Freak…Hahaha….Is going to die!" "K-Karin, how could you do this to her?!" Tenten asked in a sad and mad voice. "Actually….You did this to her…." Karin had an evil smile. "Karin, you are not a youthful angel!" Lee had flames in his eyes. "K-Karin….Why, why did you do this?" Naruto asked. "All for my fiancé. Sasuke-kuuun!" But Sasuke left to find her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke: Come on! I want you back!**

**Sakura: Shut up! Sasori! Deidara!**

**(Akatsuki members drag Sasuke away)**

**Sasuke: I'll be baaack!"**

**Sakura: Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto! Now...Sasuuukeeeeeeee!"**

"Hurry up dope! We still have to deliver this thing to this random dude and look for Sakura!" Sasuke called out. "Hey, I care about Sakura too!" Naruto and Lee, Ino, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru and the annoying Karin followed.

"Sasuke, why do you care for that freak?! She's useless!" Karin complained.

"Shut up Karin! You drove her out! You took everything away from here! She has done something but I am happy for her!" Shikamaru shouted as if he lost his mind.

Everyone gasped.

"S-Shikamaru, you knew about this?!" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Yeah I do!"

After another minute of Shikamaru arguing with Karin, they heard-"Katsu!"

An explosion erupted below the ground but they were all able to escape the blast. "Such cowards aren't they, un?" A voice asked.

"If Leader will allow, I will turn them all to puppets."

"Shut your mouths! General Senju! What is your next order?"

"Hmm….Let me think about it…"

The smoke was clearing. They saw Kisame….Itachi….Hidan….Deidara and the supposed to be dead Sasori.

"Let's get the objective first."

A shadow spoke that sounded femine then the figure was starting to come closer and show its face.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Rookie 9….Hmph! It seems like you found a replacement."

"Sakura, run! Get away from the Akatsuki! What are you wearing?!" Naruto asked.

"Isn't obvious? She re-joined us." Sasori spoke.

'Re-joined?! What is he talking about?!" Naruto thought.

"Enough talk! Let's get that scroll!" Everyone started attacking.

"Foolish little brother, you really thought that you killed me. Well I am still stronger than you!"

Itachi spoke while he was fighting Sasuke. With everyone else fighting except Sakura, she was going to steal the scroll from Karin.

"What are you going to do to me? Hahaha! You are just weak! You think that joining a bunch of stupid S-ranks will help you?! You are so dumb and weak! Sasuke-kun will never like you! I replaced you! Everyone likes me now! I am better than you! You are a monster and a disgrace! You are a demon!" Sakura felt hurt. She looked down trying to hide her eyes. Then she screamed in pain holding her head.

* * *

Sakura's mind

Sakura: N-no….AAAA!

?: Sakura….I'm back...

Sakura: R-Rika?! I thought you were sealed!

Rika: Yes….Why are you crying?

Sakura: It's a long story…

Rika: I seen your memories….Do you want to release me?

Sakura: Not now….Will you lend me your power?

Rika: No...Not yet….But you will get something….Just release your anger….It'll help.

Sakura: Thank you….

Dark chakra surrounded Sakura who isn't in pain anymore. She looked dark…

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, help me!" Karin cried helplessly but Sasuke didn't come.

"You will pay…." Sakura looked up to Karin. Everyone's attention was on Sakura.

"H-Her eyes….No….It couldn't be!" Kakashi shouted.

"The Rinnegan…" Sasuke responded.

" You go Sakura! You are really the daughter of leader-sama! Whoop, Whoop!" The Akatsuki members shouted out.

The leaf ninjas gasped of the statement that Sakura was the Leader's daughter. "You turned me to this monster….Now….I want my revenge…" Karin tried to attack but she missed.

"Almighty Push!" Sakura shouted. Karin flew backwards and nearly broke her arms. Sakura faced Ino.

"S-Sakura….Why?" Ino asked in a worrying tone.

"All of you…." Sakura collected the scroll from Karin's body.

"We got everything….Let's go…" Sakura turned around and led the Akatsuki away.

"Sakura…." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura turned around and walked to him. Shikamaru put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "Shikamaru….Bye…"

Sakura walked away with the Akatsuki. "Oh and by the way….If any of you do something to me….My dad will declare war on the Leaf with Rain's enormous army." Sakura disappeared into the darkness.

Later at Konoha

"She is with the Akatsuki." Sasuke spoke to Tsunade.

"Did she fight willingly with them?" "Yes….She has the Rinnegan Akatsuki said that she was the daughter of their leader." Ino said while crying.

"So the Senju prophecy was true….The heir would be hated and despised then leave her village. She will avenge the Senju clan and she will take the need of blood. Some say that she will turn back to good. Senju elders don't know…Even I am Senju they wouldn't tell me…" Tsunade was crying too.

Everyone was crying except Sasuke and Kakashi. "S-Sakura-chan….What have we done to you…" Naruto whined. "You all betrayed me…." They all looked behind them and saw a familiar face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura: I'm sorry but Blossom Kunoichi is grounded but she will try to post chapters but will do it slowly. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Naruto: S-Sakura-chan….Why?**

**Sakura: We don't own Naruto. You're lines are very smooth.**

**Naruto: Thanks!**

* * *

"S-Sakura?!" On the window behind Tsunade's desk was Sakura Haruno. "Yeah….You all betrayed me…" Sakura eyes were glaring at all of the people in the room. "We didn't betray you!" Ino shouted and her tears were slowly pouring down. "Don't act like you didn't! You all forgot me and replaced me!" Sakura answered. "Sakura…Come back." says the Uchiha. "Don't tell me what to do! Your brother was way better than you!" Sakura hissed. "Don't bring my brother into this!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "Oh yes I can!" Sakura activated Eternal Sharingan.

"Hmph! Let's fight!" Karin started to attack the girl.

"Shut up Karin!" Sakura kicked her and knocked her out.

"Memory Seeking Jutsu!" Ino did hand signs then Sakura and Ino froze.

* * *

In Sakura's Mind

Ino was the intruder in her mind. She sneaked in while Sakura was looking for her in the dark. Ino saw a box in the middle of the dark.

"Let's see what we have here…" Ino opened the box and saw lots of papers. Ino saw one called I wish I was gone. She touched it then the paper sucked her in.

* * *

"I-Ino, I need help!" Sakura shouted to Ino who was ignoring her.

"Shut up!" Ino slapped her and left a mark.

"I-Ino, why?" Sakura cried.

"You b***h! Karin says that you just want attention and the spotlight!" Ino slapped her again but this time harder. Ino punched her several times but Sakura didn't do anything. Sakura didn't defend herself, letting Ino punch her and make her bleed.

Ino left Sakura alone…..

* * *

The real Ino who saw that memory cried. She saw it all…She treated her badly and was one of the people that made her suffer. She didn't even care that Sakura was an Akatsuki member. She just want to be friends with her again….

"Get out of my mind Ino!" The Sakura in her mind screamed and pushed her away from the box. The Mind Sakura was bleeding.

* * *

Back in the Real world

"You saw enough Ino!" The Real Sakura shouted. Ino woke up in Shikamaru's arms. "Oh and before I leave….Don't come for me because I will not come back whether you like it or not…" Sakura disappeared into to cherry blossoms. "Ino, what did you see?" Shikamaru asked. "We made her suffer…." Ino replied.

* * *

Later at the Akatsuki Hideout

"Father, what will happen now?" Sakura asked.

"We have the Forbidden Senju scroll…You are the heir and the heir must use this scroll…." Nagato spoke. "My Brother will be very proud of you….Yahiko."

"Hai! I will take my responsibilities as the Senju heir." Sakura took the scroll and left the room.

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" Tobi hugged Sakura.

"Tobi, I missed you!" Sakura hugged him back.

Sakura let go and walked to the backyard. "I'm home….My family still loves me…" Sakura smiled.

On the trees

"Sakura…." Sasuke whispered as Itachi came into the scene then hugged her.

"She has a family and she's happy?! How could a bunch of S-rank criminals be her family?! Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"At least she has somebody who loves her." Naruto spoke.

"I'll have to force her back to the village!" Sasuke says.

"You can't separate a person and her family….She needs them Sasuke…You can't change that." Naruto says in a sad voice.

"She doesn't love you anymore…. You drove her from here too…Do you think that she'll come back with someone that broke her? I doubt it Sasuke…. Sakura has someone that loves her. You can't change the past Sasuke….You can't…" Naruto said as her went back to the village.

**Me: We just finished the first part! I will be making Princess of the Akatsuki:_. I don't know about that title but that will be the second one. I will try to make it better than this.**

**Gaara: Is there going to be GaaSaku?**

**Me: Yeah in some parts.**

**Gaara: Thanks!**

**Sasuke: What about me?!**

**Me: Can't tell you cause you'll kill me.**

**Sasuke: Fine...**

**Me: Look out for the Sequel!**


	11. Secret Chapter

**Me: This extra chapter is about Gaara and Sakura.**

**Gaara: Yahoooo!**

**Sakura: Too bad that was a long time ago. Blossom Kunoichi doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

****It was 2 years before Sakura left the village. Sasuke hasn't returned yet though.

"Naruto, Hinata and Sakura will be sent to the Suna to serve the Kazakage for 2 days." The 5th Hokage commanded.

"Thank you Lady Tsuande." Sakura, Hinata and Naruto rushed to the Suna.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to be here Gaara." Sakura bowed.

"It's nice to have you here Cherry Blossom." Gaara said.

"What about us?! Why did you call her cherry blossom?!" Naruto shouted hysterically.

"I think he forgot about it...(The situation of Chapter 7)" Sakura whispered to the red haired man.

"Yeah...Naruto and Hinata, leave!" Naruto and Hinata left the room at Gaara's order.

"Now...Where were we?" Gaara held her waist.

"Gaara, stop teasing." Sakura whispered to Gaara's ear.

"No." Gaara kissed her on the cheek.

_Flashback at the Chunin Exams before the first test_

_Gaara and Sakura were alone in the hotel room._

_Gaara slammed Sakura to the wall kissing her roughly. Sakura moaned loudly._

_"I still love you Gaara-kun." Sakura whispered to his ear._

_"I got something for you." Gaara carried Sakura bridal style then teleported._

* * *

_"G-Gaara...This is beautiful." _

_They were at an oasis. There was a waterfall that turned to a river. There were a lot of trees as well and there was sand as the ground._

_"This is my private island. Now... Should we continue?" Gaara kissed Sakura again._

* * *

Sakura had her skirt on but had her shirt off but had her bra on. Gaara was shirtless but had pants on.

They were on top of the desk and they were kissing.

"Hey Gaara, I was wondering-" Naruto was on the door with Hinata by his side and he was staring at the 2.

"HINATA, SHIELD ME!" Naruto ran away then Hinata closed the door.

"Damn it! We gotta go." Sakura was about to get up but Gaara grabbed her hand.

"I love you my Cherry Blossom..."

"I love you my Desert Rose..."

* * *

Present Time when Sakura left

Akatsuki Hideout

The moonlight was shining on Sakura. She was not asleep but wide awake. She was on the rooftop of the hideout.

"I miss you my Desert Rose..." Sakura said sadly.

"I miss you too my Cherry Blossom..."

Sakura looked behind her but nothing. No one was there except for one thing.

A Rose with a Sand spiral around it.

She knew it...It was her love...

"Thank you...I love you..." Sakura whispers.

She howled into the moonlight.


End file.
